


Better Watch Out

by apyewackety



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Holidays, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Loki issues a "threat" to Tony Stark.  Hopefully this doesn't turn out like the whole Balder business did.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117





	Better Watch Out

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Christmas is past but it's still the holiday season so I'm only somewhat late.
> 
> I hate coming up with titles. :P


End file.
